Chiro the Barbarian: Quest for the Crystal Skull
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: Chiro gets poisoned by the Baron of Thieves, and is forced to steal an ancient relic known as "The Crystal Skull of Skeleton King" from the Dark Sorceress Valina, whom the Baron believes to have recently died. Chiro journeys to the Savage Lands with some of the Baron's henchmen to Valina's temple. Will he fetch the Skull and survive? (Rated M for Sword & Sorcery violence and gore.)
1. Prologue

**(I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! All rights belong to Ciro Nieli.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

* * *

**- Prologue -**

A long time ago, in the years of the ancient gods, there was a time undreamed of. A time where dragons ruled the skies and where great, glistening cities rose and fell at the tip of a blade. A time where dark and malevolent forces sought to renew old and forgotten covenants and where savage and primordial beasts roamed the wilderness. A time where ancient warriors fought in great battles in the name of both honor and glory. A time known to many and all as The Korgothian Age. Out of the mountainous tundra's of the frozen north, a young boy emerges. A boy whose skill with a sword was unmatched. A boy of a barbaric age whose merciless savagery may be the only key to his survival...


	2. Chapter 1 The Tavern

**(I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! All rights belong to Ciro Nieli.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

**Because if you don't, (pulls out sword) I will tear apart the mountains to find you! I will follow you to hell!... Just kidding! LOL XD.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

**- Chapter 1 - **

**The Tavern.**

It was early in the evening in the city of Mundus and the tavern does not close until midnight. "The Siren's Kiss" is what it was called. A small tavern, nothing at all fancy. It was just a raggedy old place in one of the darkest corners of the ancient city. Darkest corners that either were filled with homeless urchins hiding in the shadow-ridden alleys, or petty thieves waiting to strike at an unsuspecting patron. Inside the tavern, The Siren's Kiss, you'll never find a more terrible place of scum and villainy. A small number of torches were lit around, hanging on stone walls and pillars, giving the place a look of illumination. What gave the tavern much more light though was a large fireplace that was located next to the left side of the bar. Thieves, bandits, pirates, cutthroats, and mercenaries from far and wide, whether they'd be Cryptylvanians, Soturixians, Kathurians, or Karalladollians, came here to drink their fill of ale, freshly baked bread, and roasted mutton. Every so often, they would roar and bellow with laughter and tell tales of each of their own adventures. Tales about how they fought monstrous beasts of the Savage Lands, or how they battled the frost giants in the plains of the Sea of Ice, or how they survived the scourging wilderness of the Zone of Wasted Years. But, unlike everyone else, there were two thieves who did not talk of such things. In fact, they were waiting. Waiting for someone.

They were both seated at a square-shaped table at a small corner of the tavern. They were both dressed in dark clothing and both of them wore hoods that hid their faces. One of the thieves groaned in annoyance. He was big and rounded and his skin was the color of bronze.

"He's not coming!" he said in a husky voice. "Just admit it, we've been here for almost an hour now and he hasn't arrived. We might as well leave this place and search somewhere else!"

"Be patient, Glenny!" said the other thief who sat in the opposite side of the table. This thief was tall and lanky and his skin was pale. A small number of freckles were around his face and his two buckteeth stuck out.

"He will be here." he continued. "She told us he would!" The one named Glenny crossed his arms with a sense of doubt on his face.

"That gypsy woman better be right, B.T." he said. "Or else this would have been a waste of precious time and we would have come here for nothing."

"I keep telling you, Glenny," B.T. spoke again. "she predicted that this is the place where he will come to. Just wait a little longer and-" Before the young thief could finish his sentence, the wooden front door of the tavern loudly creaked open, causing everyone around the tavern to peer towards the direction of the noise, even B.T. and Glenny. They all saw a small figure, approximately 5'7 ft, step inside the tavern wearing a pale brown cloak with a hood. No one could see the stranger's face due to it being hidden under the shadow of the person's hood. Step by step, the cloaked figure slowly trekked across the mahogany floor and towards the bar up ahead. The stranger knew that all eyes were on him, but he prayed no mind to them as he stopped right in front of the bar which was being occupied by a female bartender, cleaning a stone mug with a wet wash cloth.

"Barmaid!" a scruffy voice barked. "Another round!" The barmaid nodded and turned to the hooded stranger.

"I'll be with you in a moment." The hooded stranger nodded and she walked over to the direction of the voice. B.T. and Glenny continued to look on at the mysterious person from their table then looked at each other. Glenny was the first to speak.

"Do you think that's him, B.T.?" he asked his companion. "Do you think that its really him?" B.T. remained silent then opened.

"Only one way to find out!" he said. But before they even had the chance to start lifting themselves from their seats, another voice barked from across the bar. This time, it was directed at the hooded figure.

The two thieves saw that a large man, about a couple feet taller than the stranger, had trotted towards him with a drunken smile on his curled lips. The two thieves quickly glanced at each other and back at the scene before them.

"Oh no…" Glenny muttered slowly. "I have a bad feeling about this." Glenny glanced again back at B.T.

"Should we do something?" B.T. shook his head.

"No." he whispered. "Best if we stay out of this for now, and not get involved in a possible chance of a fight. I'd rather do this more quietly. We will play our parts soon after this is over." At this, Glenny nodded at his companion, and they both watched the scene that played before them. The large man who now stood behind the hooded stranger, towered over him, trying to make him feel small and puny like an unwanted roach. The big man's thick hair was brunette and his skin was pale-tan. He also was clean-shaven, save for a stubble that surrounded his lower chin. By the look of the man's face, he might have had one too many pints of ale.

"What's a little pipsqueak like you doing in a place like this!" the man taunted drunkenly. The hooded stranger ignored him which only irritated the big drunkard.

"Hey!" he snarled. "Can you even here me?!"

"Barabbas!" A third voice snapped. It was the barmaid. "Leave the lad alone!" Barabbas whipped around to the direction of the barmaid.

"Stay out of this, you wench!" he barked, then turned back to the stranger grabbing his cloaked shoulder.

"Now you listen and listen good y-" That was all Barabbas could say before he suddenly felt something hard as a thick rock smack him in the nose. The stranger, without even flinching, had backhanded the drunk Barabbas, knocking him backwards. Unfortunately, he still had his grip on the stranger's cloak and knocking him back had caused the cloak to tear away from the stranger, thereby revealing the person that hid underneath. Everyone around the tavern gasped at the scene before them and at the stranger who now stood entirely revealed. As mentioned earlier, he appeared to be 5'7 ft. He appeared to be a young boy who looked to be about fourteen years of age. He had charcoal-black hair, pale-white skin, and baby-blue eyes. Baby-blue eyes that looked fierce as a ferocious and angry lion. He was completely shirtless, save for a belt that wrapped around him from his right shoulder down to his left hip. He wore only one shoulder armor that was made of steel and was fastened neatly on his left shoulder. He also wore a brown loincloth that was neatly wrapped around his waist and a big belt helped support it. He wore tan-colored pants and shin-high boots that looked like they're made of gray wolf's hide and fur. What hung on the back of his right shoulder was a sword - that was approximately 25 inches long and had a curved horn guard. And lastly, he wore dark leather bracers that covered and protected his wrists and he also wore fingerless gloves that were colored light-brown. Everyone around the tavern continued to stare at the young boy with surprise and shock on their faces and with their mouths half agape.

"Its's him," whispered a voice. "isn't it?" Soon, whispers and murmurs began to immediately circle around the tavern.

Whispers and murmurs like,

"It cannot be."

"Is that truly him?"

"He _does_ exist."

"Tis the barbarian of Shuggazoom, himself."

"But, he's just a boy."

"What was his name again? Chiro, was it?"

"I heard he took on a troll... all by himself."

"I heard he took on _three_."

The whispering rumors continued to fill the dank air of the tavern, until a loud voice bellowed with laughter. Everyone eyed the direction of the voice and it came from a pale-skinned, dark-haired man dressed in leather armor and a double-bladed axe hung on his right hip.

"You have all got to be joking!" he said, with a curled smile and a look of disbelief on his mustached face. "This is the legendary barbarian of Shuggazoom everyone has feared and talked about?" One of the man's companions grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Balthazar, don't." said the companion.

Balthazar whipped his gaze back to his friend.

"What, Matthias!" he snorted. "Do not tell me that you are afraid of him too! Look at him! He's just a boy!"

"But Balthazar," Matthias retorted. "Didn't you just see what he did? He knocked Barabbas out with just one fist!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and snorted.

"That was just pure luck!" After that, he got up from his table and trotted over to the young Shuggazoomian. He then eyed the boy's sword and chuckled.

"Aren't you a bit young to be carrying a blade like that, boy?" he said. "You know weapons like that are not playthings." Chiro gave the man a dark look.

"Aren't you a bit old to know how to mind your own business?" the young Shuggazoomian retorted. "I know perfectly well how to use a sword, and I can use it to slice your head off with an instant." Balthazar gave the boy an amused smirk.

"That's pretty tough talk from a child such as you!" the man said. "Didn't your mother and father teach you any manners?" It was Chiro's turn to speak.

"Yes." he said. "They did. In fact, they told me to be kind and gentle to those who have brains that are smaller than mine! Brains that are the size of a bottle cork." Balthazar instantly knew that the boy was referring to _him_. Did this little runt just say he was stupid? His amused smirk began to disappear.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, boy." he warned almost darkly. "Because that little tongue of yours is going to get you into a mountain of trouble." Chiro now glared at the man.

"Are you threatening me?" he growled. Balthazar raised both is hands up.

"Look, boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Good." the Shuggazoomian snarled. "Then leave me be, before I decide to castrate you!" Balthazar wasn't going to take this. Now he was the one being threatened. Being threatened by a fourteen year old boy. A boy who thinks that he is some big and mighty warrior. Balthazar then reached out for the sword that hung on the boy's back.

"Listen child, just hand over the sword before you get yourse-" Balthazar could not finish his words as Chiro, fast as a cheetah, grabbed the man's arm and flipped him down to the wooden floor. Balthazar landed hard on his back and groaned in pain. Then, he felt something heavy stomp on his chest, keeping him from getting back up.

Balthazar saw that Chiro's foot was on top of him, keeping him pinned to the ground. Chiro now held his unsheathed sword and pointed the tip of the glistening-silver blade at the man's throat. Balthazar suddenly saw fire and rage in the boy's blue eyes and it is here that he finally realized his greatest mistake. He had underestimated the legendary Chiro of Shuggazoom.

"Let this be a warning to you, knave!" the boy snarled, venomously like an angry tiger. "If you ever touch my sword again, by Ciro, I will cleave you in two from balls to brain." The tone of his voice was enough to make any man tremble in fear. Even Balthazar had now fallen victim to the tone and then nodded his head nervously out of fear of being butchered.

"Balthazar!" a couple voices shouted. Chiro whipped his head up at the direction of the voices and saw that two men had jumped from their seats and ran toward his direction with their blades now drawn and were about to aid their comrade. One was a Kathurian and the other was a Soturixian. Chiro's eyes glared dangerous daggers at the two men and now held his sword close.

"How glorious." he muttered loudly. "A feast for my blade." After that, Chiro removed his foot from Balthazar's chest and allowed him to crawl away safely. He won't be safe for long. The young Shuggazoomian got into a fighting stance, holding his blade close to his side and he looked at both of the scoundrels with eyes of a hungry predator.

"My sword will drink your blood!"


	3. Chapter 2 The Massacre and the Thieves

**(I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! All rights belong to Ciro Nieli.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

**The Massacre and the Thieves.**

Chiro kept his balance and held his sword steadily close as he locked his predatory gaze on the two pirates who now stood ready to try and gut him. The boy's muscles hardened and his body suddenly began to quiver with tense energy. The adrenalin in his veins slowly quickened as the thrilling sense of battle began to muster inside of him. The first move of attack was made by one of the two pirates and Chiro eyed him. The man was a Kathurian, a feline native from Kathuri, the land of the cat-people. The Kathurian growled as he swung his scimitar at the young Shuggazoomian. But as the cat-man did so, Chiro, with great speed, counter attacked with his sword, knocking the scimitar out of reach, and rammed his sharp, double-edged blade through the Kathurian's ribs and into the heart, instantly killing him. Chiro then pulled his sword away that was now drenched in blood and the cat-man fell to the ground, completely lifeless. The next pirate to attack was a native from the land of Soturix, a scourging desert of sand and rock. Chiro could easily tell that this man was from such a place by the look of his beige-colored skin. The Soturixian pirate also held a scimitar as well and he swung the curved blade in a sweeping side motion. Chiro quickly ducked below, darted forward, and swiped his blade against the man's stomach. Doing so had opened the Soturixian's stomach and blood and intestines began to fall out. The man fell on both his knees, shrieking at the site of his own blood and innards that were now spilt on the floor. As the man looked up, Chiro had suddenly once again swiped his blade swiftly, this time against the Soturixian's neck, slicing his head clean off. The young Shuggazoomian grabbed the decapitated head by the hair before it could fall and the rest of the body had fallen lifelessly to the floor. Before it did so, blood had squirted out between the shoulders and splattered some of the crimson liquid onto Chiro's face. Chiro then licked the left side of his lips, catching one or two drops of blood that slid down his face with his tongue. The sweet taste of copper filled his mouth and he found himself reveling in the aroma. The Shuggazoomian held out the decapitated head of the Soturixian pirate for all to see. The young, bloodthirsty barbarian saw the look of fear on everyone's faces.

"Anyone else…?" he growled darkly. Within a few mere seconds, few more pirates, four of them in fact, jumped from their tables, weapons drawn, and rushed over to avenge their fallen comrades. Chiro creased an eyebrow at them. They had just witnessed the young barbarian's brutality and yet they choose to stand up and fight him regardless. These scoundrels were braver and stupider than he thought they would be. A maddening smirk slowly spread across his face. The young Shuggazoomian tossed the decapitated head to the side, twirled his blade, and got into the same fighting stance from earlier.

"Lets see who dies next!" he hissed. And just like that, four of the pirates charged at him, but the young barbarian was fast and he cut each of them down one by one with his sword like a hot knife does to butter. Each of the four men fell to the ground, either beheaded or dismembered, as blood spilled everywhere around the wooden floor. It was only then a matter of time until every single pirate, thief, cutthroat, and mercenary around the tavern had leaped from their tables and ran out to attack the young Shuggazoomian with their own weapons. They had already figured out that maybe they can defeat him all at once. Thinking quickly, Chiro leaped over the counter of the bar and stood behind it with his blade now held out. As all the villains and cutthroats tried to swing their own weapons at him, weather they'd be daggers, short swords, axes, broadswords, or scimitars, Chiro blocked and parried each incoming blow with his blade. Suddenly, a scruffy-looking pirate jumped onto the counter and swung his sword downward to attack. Chiro easily dodged the incoming blade and swung his sword upwards, slicing both the pirate's hands off. The young Shuggazoomian then knocked the pirate off the counter, causing him to fall back and land on some of his comrades, making them fall as well. Chiro quickly grabbed the pirate's sword from the floor, claiming it as his own now, and held both blades in his fingerless gloved hands.

"Die, you dogs!" he shouted, before leaping onto the counter and jumped down to strike his enemies.

At every incoming attack he blocked, at every limb he dismembered, and at every foe he hacked to pieces, Chiro's skill, rage, and fury knew no limit. Every foe that tried to gut him ended up loosing one or two limbs. He truly was what the rumors and legends say he is. A savage warrior, a ferocious beast, and a brutal fighter. He truly was the legendary barbarian of Shuggazoom. Chiro now stood in the middle of the tavern, breathing heavily and viciously, drenched almost completely in blood. His shoulders, his arms, his legs, even his black hair were all soaked in the crimson liquid. There were barely even a few cuts and bruises here and there around his body but they were not even close to being fatal. The young Shuggazoomian then tossed aside the pirate blade he took but still held his own sword in his other hand. He then looked around the tavern and observed the work that he had just done. Every single pirate, thief, and mercenary dog were either dead or hacked to pieces as their dismembered limbs, crushed skulls, and splattered chunks of flesh were spread everywhere around the bloodied wooden floor and stone walls of the tavern. Not even Balthazar survived as he laid on the ground flat on his stomach with a dagger pierced through his forehead. It was many against one and Chiro had reigned supreme and victorious. Let this bloody massacre be a warning and a lesson to those who would dare to try and cross paths and blades with the legendary Chiro of Shuggazoom. But, just as he was about to put away his sword and call it a night, the young barbarian suddenly heard a noise. It was a slow, clapping sound and it was coming from the southwest side of the tavern. Chiro whipped toward its direction and he held his blade out, ready to attack whatever it was. What the young Shuggazoomian saw where two figures. They were both dressed darkly and wore hoods that covered their faces except their mouths. One was tall and lanky and the other was short and rounded. Chiro then eyed the tall one, who leaned against one of the stone pillars with his legs crossed. The tall one clapped his hands slowly in a form of mocking admiration and a big, bucktoothed grin spread across his pale face.

"Well done, barbarian." he spoke slowly, in a somewhat nasally and cool voice. "Well done. You truly are what many people say you are, Chiro of Shuggazoom." The tall figure suddenly stopped clapping but still kept that smirk on his face.

"And I must say," he continued. "I am very impressed with the way you took on all of these men like that. My companion and I saw the entire thing. The sheer strength, rage, and savagery that you displayed simply amazed us. Your reputation proceeds you greatly, my barbaric friend. My companion and I are very glad that we found you. You would not believe how difficult it was trying to find your location. We even went as far to ask a gypsy woman where you were going to be. And lo and behold, here you are." Chiro eyed both these men with a sense of suspicion and cautiousness. Were they here to kill him? Did someone place a large bounty on his head and they were here to collect the reward? Chiro held out his blade and glared at them dangerously.

"Who are you?" he snarled, like an angry lion. "And what do you want? Are you and your fat friend here to challenge me too? Good luck! Because if you dare attempt to strike, I will further decorate the walls with your blood!" The tall figure raised both his hands.

"Oh no, no, no, my friend. No need to use such a harsh tone." he said. "We did not come all the way here just to pick a fight with you. We are here simply because we wish for you to come with us." The young Shuggazoomian's glare darkened.

"Come with you, huh?" he growled. "Why should I? And you still haven't explained to me who you are yet!"

"Oh, yes! Where are my manners?" the tall figure began, clearing his throat. "Chiro of Shuggazoom, allow me to introduce myself! My name is Barnabas Troll-Slayer. But, my allies and enemies know me simply as B.T. for short. And this here is my companion who is named Glenny. And now, to answer your second question, we were sent here to take you to see our master. He personally wishes to seek an audience with the one and only you."

"And just who is this master of yours?" the young barbarian's voice darkened. B.T. crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "but I'm not allowed to tell you that until after we get there." Chiro became annoyed with the response.

"Either you tell me," he said. "or I will be forced to ram the tip of my sword through your gullet." B.T. once again raised both his hands up.

"Patience, barbarian." he reasoned. "Patience. In due time, everything will be explained to you. But, I reckon that you should make up your mind and fast, because I have a feeling that within a few minutes, the city guard will be bursting through that door anytime soon." Chiro then eyed the front door of the tavern then back at B.T. The young Shuggazoomian did not trust these two men. Not one bit. A part of him said that he shouldn't go with these two hooded strangers out of suspicion of a trap. Then again, another part of him said that he should go. He realized that he suddenly was already exhausted and he spent much of his energy battling these dead scoundrels that tried to maim him. If the city guard were to come through that door, they would easily detain him in his tired state and hall the young barbarian to the clink. Or worse, to be publicly executed by being hanged or beheaded. Chiro saw the bucktoothed grin that was still plastered on B.T.'s face.

"So what is it going to be, barbarian?" he said. "Come with us or face the wrath of the city court? The choice is yours." Chiro closed his blue eyes, inhaled and exhaled a long breath, then opened them again. He had finally made his decision. He then sheathed his sword back onto his right shoulder and crossed his arms.

"Fine!" he finally said. "I'll come with you to see your master and see what it is he wants." B.T.'s grin grew bigger and bowed his head.

"Excellent." he began almost happily. "Now then, shall we all be off?" Before they could make it to the door, Chiro grabbed the tall man by the collar and forced him to look at the young Shuggazoomian in the eyes.

"Let me warn you though, you dog." he snarled. "If this whole thing is nothing more but a trap, by Ciro, I will not hesitate to skin you both alive." The one named Glenny nearly gulped at the threat, but B.T. kept a cool face.

"I assure you, barbarian." he calmly spoke. "This is not a trap. Now, let us be off before trouble arrives." And so, with that said, B.T., Glenny, and Chiro made their way outside of the now destroyed tavern and disappeared into the dead of night.


	4. Chapter 3 An Audience with the Baron

**(I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! All rights belong to Ciro Nieli.**

**Be sure to read and review.**

**Before you start reading, I would like to say a few things.**

**1. I would like to apologize for taking long to upload this chapter. It was a bit of a long one to make. **

**2. I would like to give some credit to my good friend, Tron45 for helping me with this chapter. At first, I was stumped at the beginning, but then he helped me a lot with what words to use and what to say. If it wasn't for him, I still would have been stuck. So if your reading this, thanks Levi. :)**

**3. Before we start reading, lets play a fun game called *Spot the Reference!* Tron45 thought it would be a funny idea if there were a few movie references in this chapter. So, I happily complied. If you are able to spot the references, please, let me know.**

**Now that we've got those out of the way, please, enjoy the story. **

* * *

**- Chapter 3 -**

**An Audience with the Baron.**

The muddy path squished underneath the hooves of the trio's horses as Chiro, B.T., and Glenny trekked on horseback through the dark forest. The green pine needles had yet to fall, but the fresh rain had laced the entire forest in a sweet scent of pure nature. The city of Mundus was now almost a thousand miles behind them and they had now entered the dark forest of Garaxia. B.T. and Glenny kept both of their hoods down to avoid getting their faces wet from the rain while Chiro, who had long ago washed himself from the blood from the ordeal at the Siren's Kiss tavern, was almost completely soaked. He looked like as if he wasn't affected by the cold rain. In fact, it did not bother him at all. He learned and was taught by his father how to withstand rough environments like this. Growing up in the harsh, snowy wilderness of Shuggazoom had not only sharpened his durability, but also sharpened his skills of survival as well. The young barbarian could go all day in weathers like this because he was trained greatly to be a strong warrior. A warrior who's been trained to be the best, with swords, with knives, and with his bare hands. A warrior who's been trained to ignore pain, ignore weather, to live off the land, and to eat things that would make a billy goat puke. His now wet black hair nearly covered his face, but still he could see perfectly fine through his soaked bangs. For a while now, the trio continued to trot through the dark forest until they had suddenly come across a large cliff that stood on the other opposite side and they saw a huge waterfall. At this, B.T. had suddenly stopped, giving Chiro a sense of annoyance on his young face.

"Why are we stopping?" grumbled the young Shuggazoomian. B.T. did not respond immediately and still kept his face and hood down from the pouring rain.

"We're here." he finally said, now pointing his index finger at the waterfall before them. Chiro looked up at the towering waterfall before him. The clear white water cascaded off the cliff's face from fifty feet over his head. B.T. smirked under his hood. They had finally arrived. Following the path that led down to the bottom of the face of the cliff, the trio found the mouth of the cave behind the waterfall that led to their master's secret hideout. Glenny inhaled a deep breath then exhaled it out with a smile planted on his round face.

"Home sweet home." he muttered loudly. As they neared the cave, they swung off their mounts and tied them to the posts near the mouth of the cave. The dark rocks dripped with water from the cascade that fell behind them. They ventured further in and found lit torches that allowed them to see when the light from outside ran out. As they delved deeper into the torch-lit tunnel, it started to become warm and dank. After about fifty yards of walking, the group came to a large wooden door. Chiro could tell that it belonged to a rich man by looking at the quality and the varnish of the wood. B.T. walked up to the door and opened it, indicating to his companions that they should follow. As the trio entered through, Chiro then looked around, setting his gaze everywhere at the place they had just entered. They had just stepped into an enormous speleothem - the very heart of the cave. There were stalactites and stalagmites everywhere. Some of them stood like large totem poles and columns that reached from the stone floor all the way to the dark ceiling high above. More torches were spread around the place, giving the speleothem more light. The sound of water dripping echoed around the place. Everywhere around the columns and walls were large treasure chests and containers. Big piles of gold, jewels, and weapons of all kinds lay spread everywhere and around the chests like trunk-size anthills. B.T. then suddenly shut the door, pulled out a silver key from his pants pocket, locked the door shut until it clicked, then put the key back into his pocket. This act had not gone unnoticed by Chiro and his sense of suspicion began to further grow.

"Remember what I said back at the tavern, dog." he reminded. To make it a point, the young Shuggazoomian's hand reached for the grip of his sword that still rested on his right shoulder. B.T. smirked, raising a single hand up.

"I assure you, barbarian." he said. "You have nothing to be worried about." Again, B.T. led the way. They came across a long rug that stretched from fifty yards across the speleothem, all the way from the trio to the other far end of the cave. As they followed the rug, Chiro gazed his blue eyes around the very heart of the cave when a sudden thought shot through his mind, hitting him like an arrow through the skull. This plethora of riches looked awfully familiar. Most of them he had seen before, and some that he had not. The young Shuggazoomian then turned to Glenny.

"Just who is this master of yours?" he demanded. Glenny merely smirked at him.

"Oh, don't worry, barbarian." he said coolly. "You'll remember him once you meet him." Those words only furthered Chiro's suspicion. A feeling in his gut told him that he might already know who it is. At last, they had finally reached the other end of the speleothem and they saw before them a small throne-like chair made of the finest and most furnished mahogany wood ever and the person who sat on the said chair. This person was a male who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen years of age and had short, brunette hair. He was neither fat nor lanky as he appeared to be somewhere in between thin and bulky. He wore a dark, sleeveless tunic and he wore a golden necklace around his neck. He also wore golden bracers around his wrists and a few priceless rings on his fingers. He held in his left hand a silver chalice, filled with some kind of purple-colored liquid, possibly wine, and held around in his right hand the waist of a beautifully young, blond haired girl who appeared to be barely clothed. The man in the throne smirked as she nestled against his neck and whispered seductive things in his ear. B.T. then cleared his throat, trying to get the man's attention.

"Master," B.T. began. "we have brought him to you as requested." The man whipped his direction at the two men. He then saw the young Shuggazoomian and smiled big.

"Ah." he began, in a somewhat husky voice. "Chiro, you made it." Chiro gazed at the man who sat on the wooden throne and glared menacingly at him with furious eyes. His suspicions were confirmed and his gut told him right. He curled his fingerless gloved hands into balls of fists.

"Rodolfo," growled the barbarian. "I had a rotten feeling you were behind this." Rodolfo merely chuckled at the words, stood from his throne, and trotted slowly towards the young Shuggazoomian. He was almost a foot taller than Glenny and was an inch shorter than B.T. The two men walked over to Rodolfo, bowed their heads, and stood on each side of him acting as if they were bodyguards.

"And by rotten," Rodolfo spoke, almost drunkenly. "I'm assuming you mean _pleasurable_?" Chiro rolled his eyes. He then gazed around the atmosphere of the speleothem then back at Rodolfo.

"Nice hovel you've made for yourself." the Shuggazoomian spoke with a small hint of sarcasm laced in his voice. Rodolfo shrugged it off.

"Well, ever since you destroyed my last hideout, I was forced to relocate." he explained, with minor irritation. "And plus, as the Baron of Thieves, I have appearances to uphold. But please, enough with standing around and talking, let us be off to the dining hall." And with that, Chiro, along with B.T. and Glenny, followed Rodolfo towards another door that stood at the far left of the throne room. The Baron of Thieves opened the door and beckoned everyone else to follow. After doing so, Chiro then saw another speleothem that was much bigger and wider than the one they just left behind. Stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere and there were more piles of gold, silver, jewels, and treasure chests all around against the walls and columns. There were more or less than twenty men all around the speleothem, either socializing, drinking, laughing, fencing, or more. They were all dressed in dark clothing and wore hoods just like B.T. and Glenny. Small daggers hung from their hips and swords and axes hung from their backs. Rodolfo clapped his hands twice, loud enough for everyone to hear. He succeeded. All eyes were now on the Baron.

"Men!" he began. "Prepare a small banquet for me and my special guest!" Some of them bowed and nodded at the order and they went off to prepare the feast for the two. Rodolfo then turned to Chiro with a smile.

"You must be hungry from your long journey, my friend! I am sure that a nice, large plate of freshly cooked pork and roasted beef with a cup full of clean spring water will cure you of your emptiness and starvation." The Shuggazoomian sneered at the Baron's words.

"Spare me of your flattery, Rodolfo." Chiro's stomach suddenly rumbled like an earthquake. The Baron's words were true though. It had been a couple days since after he left Mundus and not once did Chiro have a bite. He may be a strong and powerful warrior, but even a warrior like him has to eat sometimes.

A few minutes later, a medium-sized, rectangular-shaped table, covered in a purple-colored cloth, was placed in the very center of the speleothem. After Chiro and Rodolfo seated themselves, the servants then came out with piping hot food on a couple large platters along with baskets of baked bread and bowls full of fresh fruit such as grapes, red and green apples, and peaches. Rodolfo suddenly snapped his fingers twice and out came two gorgeous, scantily-clad girls of two different skin and hair color. One was blond and peach-skinned while the other was dark brunette and bronze-skinned. The brunette walked over to Rodolfo, sat on his lap, and rubbed her delegate hand against the Baron's thick chest, giggling seductively while the blond walked over to Chiro in an attempt to do the same. The Shuggazoomian merely brushed her off, without even a second glance. Rodolfo caught sight of this and creased an eyebrow while he held the brunette close.

"What seems to be the matter, Chiro?" he asked with a small smirk. "Do you not find the comforting flesh of a beautiful woman to your taste?" Chiro crossed his arms with a sense of irritation written on his face.

"Incase you have forgotten, Rodolfo. I'm only fourteen." The Baron of Thieves felt silly and foolish for a moment.

"Ah, yes." he said. "I forgot that you are into the more younger of the female species." And so, Rodolfo beckoned the blond girl to his side and she did as she was told. The Baron now held both girls in both of his lap. One servant suddenly walked over and placed two ewers filled with water and wine on the table and removed two of the platter lids, letting hot steam and the mouth-watering scent of cooked meat fill the air. One platter had roasted pork while the other had smoked beef ribs. The scent of roasted herbs filled Chiro's nostrils and he almost drooled at the hypnotizing aroma.

"Well, do not just sit there and watch!" Rodolfo beckoned. "Eat up and have your fill." And just like that, Chiro made a move for the pork, tore off a pig's leg, and ripped a junk of the meat from the bones with his jaws. After finishing it, he then ripped a piece of the baked bread and ate it. He then drank from his golden chalice filled with clean water to wash the chewed up bread down his throat. Rodolfo watched on, very pleased that his guest was enjoying himself. And that was when he decided to start a conversation.

"Good ole, Chiro." he began. "Last time I saw you, you were in Ordinia with a noose around your neck."

Chiro glared at the Baron while he beckoned for more water from one of the servants.

"I was told it was _you_ who tipped off the city guard." he retorted. That was a memory the barbarian would never forget.

Rodolfo lightly chuckled.

"Oh, dear Chrio." he said, pretending to be innocent. "What makes you think that it was _me_ who would do such a horrible thing?" The young Shuggazoomian wasn't buying the Baron's words.

"Lets just say that I have good and reliable sources." After a moment of long pause, it was at this point that the Baron decided to quickly change the subject.

"You know, I also heard about your little ordeal in Mundus." Rodolfo said. "Couldn't go anywhere without causing some kind of riot, eh?"

"I wouldn't have killed all of those mongrels if they had just left me alone." Chiro grumbled. Rodolfo understood.

"Ah yes," he said. "If only they knew better than to harass a great warrior such as you, the legendary barbarian of Shuggazoom." The young Shuggazoomian then made a face at the Baron and crossed his arms once again.

"Rodolfo," he began. "I assume that I am here for more than just small talk?" The Baron of Thieves looked at him and nodded.

"Your assumption is correct, barbarian." he spoke. "Enough with our reminiscing." He then turned to the two women on his lap.

"Ladies, would you two be kind enough to leave the two of us for a moment?" At this, the two girls lifted themselves from his lap and trotted over to another part of the speleothem, swaying their beautifully curved hips all the while.

And now, it was just Chiro and Rodolfo, along with B.T. and Glenny who stood around the table incase to be given orders. Rodolfo slowly leaned forward and his face changed into a face of business.

"Tell me, Chiro." he began. "Do you know of the Dark Sorceress known as Valina?"

Chiro scowled in response.

"I despise all weavers of the black arts." he growled. Rodolfo continued on.

"Well, apart from being a very powerful and dangerous Sorceress, Valina is an efficient collector of rare and curious trinkets. Envied among fellow enthusiasts, such as myself, for retaining the most wealth and treasure and priceless relics on this earth. Retaining more riches than I possess now. However, rumor has it that she possesses a very rare and ancient relic that many people believe she values the most out of all of the gold she has stashed in her lair. An ancient relic that once belonged to one of the most evil and malevolent beings that existed thousands of years ago. An ancient relic known to many and all as the legendary Crystal Skull of Skeleton King." After hearing those last words, Chiro's face lit up.

"By Ciro," he cursed. "… the Skeleton King?" Rodolfo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming that you know about this old, undead warlord, yes?" he asked. The young Shuggazoomian nodded.

"How could I not?" he said. "My father and mother would always tell me stories about him when I was but a toddler. The story goes that two millenniums ago, there was an evil King who traveled from one of the darkest regions of Korgothia. He conquered and enslaved Shuggazoom, the homeland of my people and of my ancestors. He ruled with merciless intent, forcing my people into hard labor and would kill anyone who would dare oppose or disobey his command. It was believed that a very bleak and dark future awaited Shuggazoom. And just when all hope was thought to be completely lost, a great warrior suddenly appeared from out of the shadows and stood up against Skeleton King and his legions of the undead, alone.

"Wielding a magic sword, which is said to have been forged by the Veron Mystics of Karalladoll, he slew down the undead warlord's army and liberated my ancestors from enslavement. It is described that his strength and durability was great, almost god-like if you will. He then confronted Skeleton King high up on the tip of the tallest mountain in all of Shuggazoom. It was a brutal and intense battle between good and evil. Legend says that the battle was so great, it shook the very grounds of the earth. And finally, in the end, only one was left standing. It was the mighty warrior Ciro, who freed my ancestors and led them into victory. But, that victory came at a very heavy price. Even though he had defeated Skeleton King, Ciro suffered a terrible wound through his chest, and he died in the next few hours. Since then, the other warriors lamented his passing and they hailed him as a hero for his strength and bravery. Hailed him for defeating the evil that nearly sent my ancestors into oblivion. They buried his body on top of that very same mountain where he fought Skeleton King. They say that after he was buried, thunder and lightning struck at the mountain top. My ancestors believed it to be a sign. A sign that Ciro had died as a great and powerful warrior and was reborn as a mighty god. And since then, he became the great warrior god that we all know to this very day."

Rodolfo sat in his chair with a look of astonishment on his face.

"I must say, that is quite an interesting story, barbarian." he said, stroking his chin.

"Yes it is." Chiro responded. "And now, your saying that this Sorceress is now in possession of the Skull of my people's long dead enemy?"

"Oh, she is more than just a powerful and dangerous Sorceress, Chiro." Rodolfo said. "Valina is also a member of an ancient and evil cult that has existed far longer than Skeleton King himself. They are called the Skeletal Circle." Chiro looked at the Baron with the same lit up face from before.

"The Skeletal Circle?" he asked. Rodolfo nodded.

"Aye." continued the Baron. "I'm assuming you are also familiar with them as well?"

"Only through hushed whispers and rumors, I'm afraid." the young Shuggazoomian said with a nod. "They say that it is an ancient and secretive cult who worshiped nightmarish, god-like entities known as the Dark Ones who existed for many ages before Skeleton King was around. I heard that they specialize in many awful things such as blood and human sacrifices and other atrocities that I'd rather not think about. Are you saying that this Sorceress, Valina, is apart of such a group?" The Baron of Thieves nodded his head.

"That is why she is called the Dark Sorceress." he said. "She is a highly devoted follower of the Circle and is a master in dark magic. The Circle personally handpicked her to protect the Skull with her life, no matter the cost. There is no denying that she gratefully accepted the task."

"And how did you come across this kind of information?" Chiro asked with a hint of suspicion. Rodolfo smirked.

"You're not the only one that has _good _and _reliable_ sources, barbarian." he responded. "Now, it has come to my attention, thanks to those sources, that Valina is also well known for making nightly appearances atop the balcony of her temple, that lies in the deepest and darkest jungles of the Savage Lands located far in the east, where she stands arms erect, displaying her terrible wrath and power as a warning to those who would dare try and attempt to intrude upon her land. And then, she retires into her temple, alone with the Crystal Skull. Interesting, yes?" Chiro merely shrugged his shoulders. Rodolfo continued on, grabbing his silver chalice full of wine and stirred the purple liquid with his pinky finger before drinking it.

"According to a message I received, via carrier pigeon, Valina has not appeared on her balcony for over a month."

The young Shuggazoomian looked at the Baron with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning…?" he asked. It was here that Rodolfo could not contain his excitement any longer and leaned further forward.

"Meaning, she is obviously no longer among the living!" he nearly shouted excitedly. "Don't you see, Chiro? This is our big chance! With her gone, we can finally have the Skull, along with her treasures, in our possession!" Chiro glared at the Baron and still kept both his arms crossed.

"And you want me to travel to the Savage Lands, find the temple, enter inside, fetch the Skull, travel back, and hand it over to you?" he asked. The Baron nodded.

"Any particular reason why you want _me_ for this task?" the young barbarian added.

"It is quiet simple, Chiro." Rodolfo answered. "Because you are the best, the greatest of warriors ever known throughout the entire land of Korgothia. You are the famous Chiro, the barbarian of Shuggazoom. You have faced many obstacles and manage to allude them with your blade and your wits. This quest should be a simple breeze in the wind for you. So come on, Chiro. What do you say? Are you up for it?" Chiro then uncrossed his arms, leaned forward, and looked at the Baron in the eyes.

His face suddenly hardened.

"… No!" he said bluntly. Rodolfo's excitement deteriorated after hearing that word and stared at the young Shuggazoomian with a surprised, agape look on his face.

"What?" he nearly exclaimed. "What are you saying?!" Chiro then stood up from his chair and looked at the Baron with a stern frown.

"I'm saying, Rodolfo, that my answer is _no_." he said. "I will not help you steal the Skull." The Baron of Thieves could not believe what he was hearing. After everything that they had discussed, the barbarian just flat out refused to help him.

"But, but Chiro…" he began to beg. Chiro waved him off.

"Forget it, Rodolfo." he said firmly. "The last time I did something for you, I nearly ended up being hanged. Since that day, I learned to distant myself from backstabbing thieves like _you_." After that, Chiro turned around and walked away, leaving Rodolfo in complete and utter shock. The Baron quickly stood from his chair.

"Chiro, you don't understand!" he begged, hoping to get through to the young Shuggazoomian. "The Sorceress is dead! Her treasure is ours for the taking!" Chiro suddenly stopped then turned around to face the Baron with the same stern frown from before.

"My answer is still _no_, Rodolfo!" he said, making sure that the Baron heard him clearly. "Get someone else to do your dirty work for you! I will not have any part of it! May our paths never cross again in the future!" Chiro then turned back around and walked towards the door from where they entered from earlier. But, just as he was about to grab the knob, he once again heard the Baron's voice. This time, it was in a darkened tone.

"Perhaps I should make myself more clearer, barbarian." He said. Chiro rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. Oh boy, he couldn't wait to hear this one. The Baron of Thieves then slowly trotted towards the young Shuggazoomian's direction.

"If you do not bring me the Crystal Skull," he began. "I will never give to you the _elixir_." Chiro then turned around and faced the Baron with a raised eyebrow. He saw that a big, devious grin was planted on Rodolfo's face.

A grin that almost made the young Shuggazoomian uncomfortable.

"What elixir?" Chiro immediately regretted asking that question as Rodolfo chuckled lowly.

"_The_ elixir needed to dispatch the deadly Mantidon venom…" he paused as his grin became bigger. "I so stealthily inserted into your belly." Chiro's face suddenly lit up upon hearing those words. Did he hear him correctly? Did the Baron of Thieves just say that he poisoned him? The young Shuggazoomian glared incredulously at Rodolfo.

"Your bluffing!" he snarled accusingly. Rodolfo merely chuckled at the accusation.

"Am I?" he said. "Am I really bluffing, Chiro?" How? How was it possible that he poisoned the young Shuggazoomian without him noticing? Slowly, Chiro then set his gaze on the half-eaten pork that still laid on the platter. And then, within a few seconds, his brain suddenly clicked. His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape in both shock and realization.

The food.

Rodolfo had poisoned the food. Upon seeing the look on Chiro's face, the Baron chuckled darkly. Chiro couldn't believe this was happening. The Baron's got him. He was now trapped between life and death. B.T. and Glenny watched on, both unsure of what was going to happen next. They had remembered Chiro's promise that he would kill them both if this whole thing actually was a trap. And now here he was, trapped between life and death. They silently prayed to the gods that he would change his mind and spare them. The two thieves began to sweat nervously when the young Shuggazoomian had suddenly spoken.

"Rodolfo…" he snarled under his breath and through clenched teeth. At least it wasn't about _them_. For now. Rodolfo stopped chuckling and raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. It was all suddenly silent throughout the entire speleothem. All that was heard was the echoing sound of dripping water. Chiro just stood there with his face down, frozen and unmoving like a statue. Rodolfo, B.T., and Glenny stood where they were and stared at him, waiting for something to happen. It was as if time had completely stopped. It was as if the world had froze in place. And then, within a split second, Chiro had suddenly darted forward and reached out at Rodolfo.

"You mongrel!" he roared, like an angry lion. The Baron felt a pair of two strong hands wrap around his neck and then was slammed against the table, pinning him down on his back. B.T. and Glenny, however, remained frozen, too afraid of what would happen if they even dared to intervene. As Rodolfo looked up, choking to death, he saw that Chiro's baby-blue eyes maddeningly burned with fire and rage while the Baron was being strangled. To say that Chiro was angry was an understatement. He was more than just angry. More than just livid. More than just seething with rage. He was absolutely _furious_. So furious that Rodolfo could have sworn he saw a vein throb on the right side of the Shuggazoomian's forehead.

"C-Chiro!" the Baron said, gasping for breath. "P-Please! Don't!" Chiro didn't listen and continued to choke him, squeezing his neck shut so that air wouldn't escape.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" he snarled through is clenched teeth. Rodolfo's face began to turn purple.

"If you k-kill me, y-you will never obtain t-the elixir!" he tried to reason. "O-Only I know its l-location and taking my life w-will not fix your s-situation!" Rodolfo's words seemed to have gotten through as Chiro's fury slowly subsided and he loosened his grip on the Baron's neck. Right at the moment he let go, Rodolfo fell to the floor on his knees, coughing and gasping for air. B.T. and Glenny rushed over to help their master to his feet. Once he was able to breathe again, Rodolfo straightened himself out. Chiro stood there in front of the Baron with an irritated and defeated look on his face. Once again, he had fallen right into the slimy fingers of the Baron of Thieves. And now, he had no choice but to do as he was asked if he were to rid himself of the poison that now coursed inside of him.

Chiro then looked up at the Baron and scowled at him with great agitation.

"What would you have me do first?" he hissed in a venomous tone. Rodolfo smirked.

"Well, for starters, you will need some preparations for this quest; rations and weapons for example." He said. He then snapped his fingers twice and ordered B.T. and Glenny to escort the young barbarian to the other chambers of the massive speleothem. Before they left to get ready, the young Shuggazoomian heard the voice of Rodolfo once more.

"Make haste, Chiro!" the Baron said. "The Crystal Skull awaits!" And just like that, Chiro followed the two thieves without further uttering a single word.


	5. Chapter 4 The Quest Begins

**(I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! All rights belong to Ciro Nieli.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

**I really apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter! Thats kinda what happends when you suffer from the terrible case of "Writer's Block." That was just one reason. The second reason was that I was a bit busy reading and watching Conan the Barbarian. No, not just the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, but Conan in general. You might have already noticed that I changed the name of the story. I changed it from The Chronicles of Chiro into Chiro the Barbarian. I decided to call it that because I wanted to pay homage to Robert E. Howard, the creator of the Conan series. Conan was pretty much my inspiration for writing this story. Well, now that we got those out of the way, please, enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

**- Chapter 4 -**

**The Quest Begins.**

The next morning, after a night of rest, Chiro, B.T., and Glenny packed some bags and satchels and filled them with rations, fresh water, and other goods that they would need on their journey. The sun blazed across the cloudless blue sky above and the forest of Garaxia was almost dry from the rain that pilfered the trees and muddy grounds. The waterfall continued to cascade down the face of the cliff as the trio hoisted themselves onto their horses. Chiro had remained silent throughout the entire preparation. The thought of being poisoned still lingered in his mind. Just how in Ciro's name was he going to get out of this situation? The young Shuggazoomian sighed through his nostrils as the answer suddenly played in his skull. If he was going to get that elixir from Rodolfo and rid himself of the venom, he had no choice but to travel to the Savage Lands and bring to him the Crystal Skull that lied deep inside a temple of a malevolent Sorceress. As the trio were about to ride up toward the path, they heard many footstep that echoed from the throat of the cave and Chiro turned around towards the direction of the cave entrance. He saw that twelve men had suddenly, yet slowly, emerged from the cave and stood in a row in front of the trio. They too were all riding on horses as well. Chiro looked at them with a frown.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked almost gruffly. One of these men rode up to Chiro and removed his hood, revealing himself to the young Shuggazoomian. He appeared to be around seventeen years of age and he had shoulder-length, strawberry-blond hair and light-blue eyes. He also had a small scar that protruded from his upper lip down to his lower lip. Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"And you are…?" the young Shuggazooomian asked with a small grunt. The young thief then spoke to the barbarian in a youthful voice.

"My name is Hargon." he answered. "Master Rodolfo has requested that we accompany you on your quest." Chiro then turned his gaze towards the group. They were all dressed the same as B.T. and Glenny; dark clothing and hoods. They also carried different kinds of weapons, weather they'd be knives, daggers, axes, swords, or maces. The young Shuggazoomian turned his gaze back to the young thief named Hargon and made a frown once again.

"Well, you may tell your master that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." he said. Hargon chuckled in response and spoke again.

"With all due respect," he began. "he insists that we come with you. You will need more arms than just your own, barbarian." Chiro looked at the young thief and his frown hardened.

"I slew a band of Kathurian bandits when I was but twelve summers old." he began, making himself clear. "I faced the giants in the western mountains of Tolomac. And I battled and survived in the deadly tournaments of Soturix. I believe I am more than capable of handling the dangers of this world with just my bare hands." Hargon shook his head.

"Trust me when I say this, barbarian." said the young thief. "You're going to need all the help you can get if you wish to safely return in one piece with the Skull."

"He is right, Chiro." came a voice suddenly. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw that the Baron of Thieves himself had now stood right outside the mouth of the cave. Chiro's frown immediately turned into a scowl.

"You will need plenty of my men's support for this quest." Rodolfo continued. "You'll never know what kind of horrors you will face in the Savage Lands." All eyes were suddenly on the young Shuggazoomian. Chiro took a moment to think and stroke his chin in thought. Come to think of it, he had never been there before in his entire life. He heard many tales and stories concerning places such as the Savage Lands. He heard that it was a terrible jungle, filled with the most unspeakable of terrors. Filled with creatures that no living man has ever seen or faced before. They also say that it is just as terrible as Cryptylvania. It was here that Chiro finally made up his mind, growled in defeat, and looked at Rodolfo.

"Fine." the young Shuggazoomian grumbled. "They can come along." Rodolfo smiled.

"Fantastic!" he nearly exclaimed. Chiro's scowl darkened and narrowed his blue eyes at the Baron.

"But know this, Rodolfo." said the young barbarian. "I'm only on this quest because you _poisoned _me. I'm in this only for the antidote. I'm _not_ doing this for _you_." Rodolfo folded his arms and smirked with a smug face.

"Bring the Skull to me," he said. "and the antidote is all yours." Chiro huffed angrily then turned his gaze towards the group of thieves.

"Alright! Lets get moving!" he commanded. "The more we stand around and talk, the more time we waste!" And just like that, Chiro, B.T., Glenny, and the band of thieves rode up the path that lead away from the face of the cliff and towards the forest up ahead. Just before he was out of hearing range, Chiro heard the final words from Rodolfo.

"Be on your guard, barbarian!" the Baron shouted. "Many say that jungle is cursed! Be careful!" Even though he heard those words, Chiro tried to ignore them. He did not believe in curses nor did he need someone's concern. Especially if that concern was specifically from the Baron of Thieves. What ever dangers lied beneath the jungles of the Savage Lands,

_I will make sure to slay them and send them into the deepest and darkest pits of hell._

And so, with those thoughts running in his head, Chiro and the group continued to ride on horseback into the forest of Garaxia and then out into the wilderness of the land that laid in front of them.

* * *

The sun blazed furiously across the yellow sky as Chiro and the company of thieves continued to ride on their horses to their current destination. It had been three days since after they left Garaxia and they had now rode across the deserted wilderness of the Zone of Wasted Years. Chiro looked at his surroundings. Everywhere he saw, large cliffs and deserted canyons towerd above him and the group as they rode past them. Stories told that this place use to be a beautiful country teeming with life and luscious green, but now, it had become nothing more but a barren wasteland of rock, stone, and the vicious temper of the sun. B.T., Glenny, Hargon, and the band of thieves began to sweat profusely and their mouths became dry. Luckily for them, they carried canteens filled with water that hung on their hips. They grabbed them, opened the lids, and guzzled the cool liquid down their throats. Hargon then offered Chiro a drink, but the young Shuggazoomian did not say a word and only ignored the young thief. For many hours, they continued to ride through the canyons until Chiro noticed that the yellow sky above began to turn dark-orange. This meant that dusk was approaching. Which means that they would need a place to rest for tonight. As they rode further through the canyons, they suddenly came across a rocky hill that lead down toward a large river that flowed as if it was a canal. Then, the entire group smiled in delight and relief. At last, something to refresh themselves from the blazing heat. And just like that, they all carefully rode down the rocky hill and had arrived at the river in front of them. Chiro looked up into the sky and saw that it was getting darker. He then turned his gaze toward the group.

"We will camp here for the night!" he commanded. "Hargon, see if you can help the others unpack! B.T., Glenny, the two of you will build a fire!" The three thieves nodded their heads and went to their tasks. After they were done unpacking and setting up several bedrolls and a couple tents, half of the men quickly took off their clothes and jumped into the river, naked and bare. Some of the thieves did not jump into the water. Instead, they knelt down towards the edge of the river, scooped up several handfuls of water, and splashed it unto their faces and their hair. As Chiro watched all of these, he immediately grabbed unto his stomach and clutched it. A knotting pain had suddenly erupted inside of him and he knew what it was. It was the Mantidon venom working its way into his system. If Chiro does not get that Skull quick in time, he would surely be a dead man. After everyone had refreshed themselves from the river, they all dried themselves off, putted their clothes back on, slipped inside their bedrolls, and slept soundly. The only ones that did not sleep yet were B.T., Glenny, Hargon, and Chiro who sat in a circle around the campfire. B.T. grabbed a long stick and poked at the burning logs, making sure that the fire did not die. It was really quiet. Complete dead silence. All that was heard were the sounds of the winds blowing gently and the faint sound of crickets chirping. At last, Chiro was the first to speak.

"How close are we to our destination?" he asked. Hargon answered by pulling out a large roll of paper and spread it out.

It was a map. A map of the entire land of Korgothia. The young thief's eyes scanned around the map and pointed at the detailed drawing of the Zone of Wasted Years.

"According to the map, we are right here in the Nieli River, the longest river in almost all of Korgothia." Hargon explained. "The river stretches all the way across from the south then turns towards the east. We are in the southeastern part of the river. And right now, the Savage Lands is located about two hundred miles from where we are. If we continue on horseback, we should be able to arrive at our destination in a matter of less than three or four days." Chiro then averted his eyes and snarled under his breath. He prayed to Ciro that he would not die at the moment he got there. And then, something caught the corner of his eyes. Chiro looked at his arm and noticed something strange. His eyes suddenly widened at what he saw.

_Ciro on his throne!_ he cursed shockingly in his thoughts.

He saw that his arm was barely covered in black and purple-colored veins. He then looked down at his torso and saw more of the black and purple veins that almost covered his chest. The young Shuggazoomian knew what that meant.

The poison was spreading.

He then turned his gaze back to Hargon.

"Let us be sure to make it there fast!" he said with a grunt. "I do not wish to die at the moment we arrive." Hargon then putted the map away in his satchel. Just as he was about to retire for the night, they suddenly heard howls all over their surroundings. Chiro's hand darted for the grip of his sword and almost unsheathed it. Hargon pulled out his dagger and held it close. B.T. and Glenny did the same.

"What was that?" asked Glenny. Chiro looked around cautiously and tried to peer into the surrounding darkness.

"If I had to guess," he answered. "I would say either wolves or coyotes."

"Let us hope that it is neither." B.T. chimed in with a cautious voice.

* * *

The rest of the night had passed on with very little disturbance as everyone, including Chiro, had slept soundly and comfortably throughout the night. After the morning sun rose, the group quickly packed up all of their gear, mounted onto their horses and continued on their journey to the Savage Lands. During the next day that followed, Chiro kept on feeling that same knotting pain inside of him and he saw that more black and purple veins had slowly spread around his body.

It was getting worse. The young barbarian had to get that Skull and fast or the poison will consume him completely.

"You alright, Chiro?" came a voice. It was Hargon. Chiro grunted under his breath and brushed off the young thief's concern.

"Its nothing." he said. "I'm fine." Hargon knew that the young Shuggazoomian's words were not true. He and everyone else saw the black and purple veins that covered the young barbarian's body. The young thief silently thanked the gods that Rodolfo used a small dose of the poison. If it had been a large one, then Chiro wouldn't last for an entire day. Mantidon venom was definitely something to be very concerned about. It is a very rare and potent poison in all of Korgothia, depending on how much of the doses you use. Mantidons were giant, insect-like creatures who resided in the wilderness of Kathuri, homeland of the cat-people. They were the ancestral brothers and sisters to the praying mantis and were second cousins to the long extinct Vreen, which records tell were humanoid insects that lived long ago in far ancient times. How Rodolfo was able to extract the venom from a single Mantidon without getting torn to shreds was a complete enigma to Hargon. No mortal being has ever encountered a giant creature such as the Mantidons and survived to tell about it. Well, all except the Kathurians of course. And Hargon knew that Chiro, without a doubt, would possibly do the very same as the cat-people. The young thief smiled. He could already see it now. Chiro, the legendary barbarian of Shuggazoom, taking on four Mantidons all at once with just his brain and his brawn. Now that was something Hargon would pay a lot of gold coins to see. These thoughts ran through his head as he, Chiro, and the band of thieves continued to ride through the wilderness of the Zone of Wasted Years.


	6. Chapter 5 The Quest Continues

**(I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! All rights belong to Ciro Nieli.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

**Once again, sorry for taking so long. I was busy playing Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag.(Which is a very fun game by the way.) **

**I also saw the 2011 movie of Conan the Barbarian. I bought the DVD at Barnes & Noble along with a Conan book. Even though many people say its a bad movie, I actually enjoyed it. It actually wasn't as bad as everyone says it is. Yeah, I know that there are some parts that they could have fixed, but the rest of the film was cool. I thought that Jason Momoa was awesome as Conan. Don't worry, there is still room in my heart for Arnold. But, all of that is just my opinion. So, don't get pissed at me if I don't agree with yours. For those of you who don't know who Jason Momoa is, lets just say that if your familer with the character Khal Drogo from HBO's Game of Thrones(which I don't watch by the way), you'll know what I'm talkin' about. **

**Next thing, its time once again for the fun game we all know as *Spot the Reference*! In fact, this entire chapter is a reference to a very famous anime. If you get the reference, please let me know. **

**Now then, enjoy the new chapter. :)**

* * *

**- Chapter 5 - **

**The Quest Continues.**

It was close to midnight and the full moon glowed brightly across the land as Chiro stood where he was, surrounded by a large number of men who circled around him. The young Shuggazoomian was far away from the campsite where Hargon and the others were and he had no way of escaping. Chiro glared at the strangers who trapped him. They all appeared to be mercenaries, built with muscle, and looked like they had experienced rough battles due to scars that covered a bit of their arms, chests, and faces. Some of them were Kathurians, Soturixians, and Ordinians, natives from different parts of Korgothia in one large group. Chiro watched as one of the mercenaries walked two steps toward him and grinned at the young barbarian. The mercenary appeared to be balled and had a stubble around his face. He also had a large scar that protruded downward on the right side of his face. A large sword hung on his left hip and he was dressed in a dark sleeveless tunic and wore golden bracers around his wrists. By looking at the mercenary's skin color, Chiro could tell that this man was a native from Garaxia. And, without a doubt, could tell that he must be the leader. The Garaxian mercenary made a big smirk and looked at the young barbarian.

"This is the end of the road," he spoke slowly in a mildly deep voice. "… Chiro of Shuggazoom!" The Garaxian's smirk grew bigger while Chiro silently scowled at him.

"I've got twenty men here, all armed to the teeth!" he continued with a boast. "We've got you surrounded! We never said we were going to play fair though!" The other mercenaries chuckled in amusement and the Garaxian folded his arms.

"We also know about that little disturbance you caused back in Mundus!" he continued. "And the city's Emperor is paying a handsome reward for your head on a platter. So why don't you just give up, kid?" Chiro glared at the Garaxian mercenary and his hands turned into balls of fists. His scowl hardened and his blue eyes glared darkly. The young Shuggazoomian didn't answer nor did he move. He stood there, silently glaring at the man in front of him. The Garaxian took this as an act of defiance then shook his head, still holding that same smirk that was planted on his face.

"Everybody's a tough guy." he said. "Okay, have it your way." he then pulled out his sword from its sheath and pointed the blade at the young Shuggazoomian.

"Gear up, boys!" he shouted in command. All of the mercenaries obeyed the command and drew their own weapons; axes, swords, maces, spears, scimitars, sabers, falchions, flails, and more. All of the mercenaries looked at the young barbarian with hunger for carnage in their eyes. Chiro sighed through his nose. These fools should know better than to cross paths with the legendary barbarian of Shuggazoom. Guess that ordeal in the Siren's Kiss tavern wasn't enough to convince these thick-skulled imbeciles about the boy's brutality. With caution, Chiro carefully and slowly reached for his own sword that rested on his back, ready to draw it out and do battle with these cretins. The Garaxian mercenary's smirk turned into a smirk of amusement.

"I'd put _both_ hands on that sword if I were you, boy." he warned. And just like that, his smirk suddenly evaporated and transformed into a serious frown.

"Cut him up, boys!" he shouted. "Show no mercy!" With the sound of over a dozen battle cries, all of the mercenaries charged at the young Shuggazoomian with their weapons drawn and with bloody intent. Chiro quickly drew out his sword and got into his trademark fighting stance; with his pointed blade held close in his right hand and his left arm held in a reached out position. As the small army of mercenaries continued to charge at him, Chiro saw the lust for bloodshed and murder in their eyes. The young Shuggazoomian couldn't help but smirk under his lips.

_Oh, there will be blood alright._ he thought. _Too bad it won't be mine._ One of the mercenaries swung his falchion downward at Chiro, but the young Shuggazoomian quickly blocked the incoming blade with his own. Chiro jolted his left knee upwards, knocking the falchion out of the mercenary's hands and into the air. He then kicked the mercenary in the stomach and the mercenary fell to the ground on his back. Chiro jumped up, grabbed the falchion in the air, and stabbed the mercenary through the chest and into the heart with both swords. The young Shuggazoomian now held both his own sword and the falchion in his hands. Once again, the thrilling sense of battle began to muster inside of him.

_O' Ciro, I pray to thee!_ he prayed in his thoughts. _Lend me thy strength so that I may cut down these filthy mongrels!_ Both of the swords in his hands flashed as he leaped. As he came down, he rammed both blades into two other mercenaries. Two more of them appeared; one from behind and the other in front. The one from behind tried to swing at Chiro with his scimitar, but the boy was fast and quickly ducked, dodging the incoming attack. He then plunged his sword and falchion into the two mercenaries on each side, killing them within an instant. Five more mercenaries charged in for the kill. One tried to swing at him with his saber, but Chiro, with the speed of a leopard, dodged the incoming blow, grabbed the mercenary by the collar, and threw him down to the ground so hard, it almost knocked him out cold. Chiro then stabbed the mercenary in the stomach with the falchion, and blood immediately sprayed from the wound as the young Shuggazoomian pulled the one-sided blade out. Some of the red liquid splashed unto Chiro's face and chest and both his sword and falchion were covered in it as well. He then slashed at the three other mercenaries. The first had his stomach sliced open, spilling out his blood and innards. The second had his left leg and right arm sliced from their sockets and the third had half of his head cleaved in two. The fourth mercenary threw a couple throwing knives towards Chiro's direction, but the young Shuggazoomian quickly ducked, and instead of hitting him, the two throwing knives plunged into two other mercenaries. One was hit through the mouth while the second was hit square in the Adam's apple in his throat. Both mercenaries fell to the dirt-covered ground as they violently gurgled and choked on their own blood and the crimson liquid drooled excessively from their mouths and wounds. Another mercenary rushed Chiro, snarling, and the young Shuggazoomian twisted, letting his instincts further take over, raising his sword to meet the mercenary who came bearing down upon him fast and hard, his broadsword slamming into the young Shuggazoomian's blade with a clash of steel. But Chiro was braced, feet planted wide apart, the line of his body perfect, and the mercenary's attack barely moved him. He swept his blade aside, using the weight of the huge broadsword against the mercenary, whose arm flailed uselessly for the brink of an eye. Chiro used the hesitation to step forward, plunging his sword into the man's stomach. With the steel in the mercenary's gut, the mercenary coughed blood, and his eyes were wide with pain and surprise as Chiro yanked the blade upward, bisecting the man's torso, his internals spilling to the dust. Blood continued to splash across the field, dismembered limbs and body parts flew onto the ground, and the sound of agonizing screams and powerful battle cries filled the night air. The battle seemed to have went on forever as Chiro fought hard and savagely against every single mercenary that tried to either lop off his head or slice his guts open. Even though the young Shuggazoomian was very ill from the Mantidon venom, he still continued to fight on like a raging bull. His enemy's efforts in slaying the young barbarian was greatly in vain and they had all failed. The last mercenary fell to the ground lifelessly with both his lower jaw and his right arm missing. After that, Chiro slowly stood upright, still holding both his sword and falchion in both his hands. He tossed the falchion aside and sheathed away his sword into the sheath on his right shoulder. He then deeply breathed in and breathed out through his nose and then looked down at himself. Once again he was almost covered entirely in his enemies' blood, all the way from head to toe. And once again, he had reigned victorious against overwhelming odds. No one. Not a single man stood on their feet to face the young barbarian. Every single mercenary was dead and dismembered into pieces. Before he could do anything, the young Shuggazoomian heard the sound of shuffling and groaning from behind. He then slowly turned his head to the side and saw, from the corner of his left eye, that a man was struggling to crawl back up from the ground. Chiro slightly turned his head a bit more and saw, in better view, the man who now stood before him. It was the Garaxian mercenary leader who now stood on both his feet and held his sword to help support himself up, to keep him from falling to the ground. He was badly bruised and bleeding and his left arm hung by a few strands of flesh. He looked up at the young Shuggazoomian, who was frowning darkly at him, and spoke in a trembling and dying voice.

"I t-took this job b-because I thought you were j-just a legend!" he said. "J-Just a story! A story to s-scare little children! I wanted to see for m-myself and see if the l-legends were t-true! B-But now I see t-that you are the real t-thing! You t-truly are what many p-people say you are! You t-truly are the legendary barbarian of Shuggazoom, the warrior who shows n-no remorse as he k-kills his enemies, the warrior who d-dares to challenge the gods!" The Garaxian's legs became weak and he knelt on one knee and continued to hold onto his sword for support. He then coughed blood and the crimson liquid trickled down his lips.

"I s-suppose nothing c-can truly hurt you, right?" he added. After those words, Chiro slowly looked away and turned his back on the dying man. He didn't respond to the Garaxian's words, for all he did was remain silent and did not utter a word. After a few moments of silence, Chiro then heard a thud from behind. He did not need to look behind to know what it was because he already knew what just happened. The Garaxian mercenary had fallen dead to the ground, completely drained of life and of blood. Once again, silence filled the breezing night air and all had become very quiet. Chiro looked at his surroundings, gazing down at all of the freshly made corpses of the men he had slain. It was a very bloody mess, just like the one back in Mundus. Sooner or later, vultures will start flying down and feasting on the carcasses. Just before the young Shuggazoomian could make his way out of the bloody battlefield, a voice had suddenly caught his ears.

"Chiro!" the voice shouted. And then, the sound of footsteps rang in Chiro's ears and they slowly halted. Chiro then turned around, only to see the gaping mouth and wide eyes of Hargon. The young thief stared in complete shock and surprise at what he saw. He saw that Chiro, who was caked in blood, stood in the middle of a bloody field, surrounded by corpses of muscle-bound men. Chiro then walked up next to Hargon and snatched a water-filled canteen from the young thief's hip. The young Shuggazoomian opened the lid and poured some of the cool water onto his hair and face, washing off the crimson liquid that covered them. After that, he gave the half-empty canteen back to Hargon, without even looking the young thief in the face.

"I take it this was your doing?" Hargon asked slowly, gazing back at the field of the dead.

"The Emperor of Mundus sent mercenaries to capture and kill me for something I did there." explained Chiro. "... Their efforts were all in vain." After that, Chiro then walked away and headed back to the campsite, leaving a speechless Hargon behind, without another word.

* * *

**For those of you who are a bit confused and are thinking, "Hargon and the thieves betrayed Chiro?" My answer to your question is _no, _Hargon and the band of thieves did not betray Chiro. They were followed by a group of mercenaries that were hired by the Emperor of Mundus. If you remember in chapter 4, Chiro was accompanied by _twelve_ thieves, including B.T. and Glenny. In _this _chapter, Chiro is fighting _twenty_ mercenaries. These mercenaries have no connection with the thieves at all. They are just a bunch of thick-headed brutes that were hired by high society to capture and kill the young barbarian. So don't worry, Chiro is still traveling with Hargon and the group. **

**Remember, if you spotted the reference in the chapter, let me know. Till then, farewell.**

**Next Chapter: Arrival at the Savage Lands.**


End file.
